death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Cammy vs Blake and Yang (OMM)
Cammy vs Blake and Yang is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 10! Street Fighter vs RWBY! In this engagement, Cammy goes against BMBLB in a 2v1 handicap match. Will it be Killer or Bumble to bee victorious? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 3''' FIGHTERS!' '''NO RESEARCH!' 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Argus (RWBY) (Side note, pretend Blake's weapon was not broken in that episode). As Adam slumped over the side of the waterfall, Blake and Yang helped each other to their feet. Before a word could be spoken between them, a voice intruded from behind. "You could have taken him alive." Both teens got to their feet. "What's it to you?" Yang snapped. "I believe we call that murder." Cammy continued. "Come quietly, and you will be tried fairly." "Adam Taurus was a criminal." Blake shot back. "A defeated ''criminal. You are both huntresses, correct? Is it not your way to fight with honour and mercy?" Cammy reminded them. Blake's ears drooped, soundly fought off, while Yang grew more irate. "Aren't you the girl who also attacked a defenceless Haven student a year ago?" Cammy asked, bringing the file up on her phone, recognising Yang's compatibility with the profile. "Quite the rap sheet. Unprovoked assault, and now murder." she then took a stance. "Surrender, or I will be forced to put execute you." Yang smirked. "You won't beat me. And if you pose the same threat as Adam did, then this battle with have the same outcome as that one." Blake then joined Yang's side, as the huntresses glared at the English super soldier. Cammy left her feet, looking immediately for an attack. '''FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN! FIGHT!' "Spiral Arrow!" she called, booting Yang back into a rocky wall. Blake grabbed her blade and swung at Cammy, who ducked and tripped the faunus. Blake landed hard, but slipped the ribbon of her weapon to Yang, who lifted it. The pair tripped Cammy and Yang delivered a punch that sent the street fighter skidding away. As Cammy stopped, Yang fired Ember Celica shots at her as Blake progressed on the left. Cammy used a Cannon Spike on Blake, before turning to Yang, who slammed her metal arm across Cammy's head. As Cammy wobbled, Blake trapped her in her semblance, coupled with ice dust. As Cammy struggled, Yang cockily walked up and nailed a single punch, breaking the ice behind Cammy as the agent landed hard. Yang then got overzealous, and leaped after her, but Cammy delivered Spiral Arrow, sending her clattering into Blake. The faunus was the first to react though and charged Cammy with her pistol blazing. Cammy flinched from the attack, but caught the ribbon as it was launched. She then yanked it in, pulling Blake towards her and drove her knee into her stomach. With a wicked snap, she then broke the arm of the faunus, who fell to her knees. "BLAKE!" Yang cried out, semblance activated. She charged Cammy, delivering several clean punches on her, before nearly breaking back with a thump to it. Cammy took the assault well, and grabbed at Yang's robotic arm. Yang smirked smugly, firing it to surprise the English agent. The arm sailed past Cammy, and then shattered a chunk of rock above Blake, collapsing on - and killing - the huntress. Yang exploded into a fit of rage. "This is YOUR FAULT!" she misplaced her blame, swiping Cammy into a tree. The huntress then grabbed a shard of Blake's blade, and lunged at Cammy, who slipped beneath the attack, and used a Spiral Arrow to knock Yang through the stone spine first, breaking both rock and bone. 'KO! ' Yang was nearly paralysed, but was still foolish enough to swipe at Cammy again, who snapped her remaining arm like a twig. With a push, Yang's armless body fell into the water, where she was overtaken by the current. Her desperate breaths were short and fast. But soon, they were empty too. Few bubbles escaped her mouth, as she submerged into the water completely at last. Cammy meanwhile reported back to Guile and Chun Li. "The mission wasa success, though both suspects have been eliminated." she said, gutted. "It wasn't your fault, Cammy." Chun Li said softly, as the vehicle pulled up to her. "Let's get you back home." Conclusion This melee's winner is: Cammy White! Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:What if OMMs Category:OMM with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Human OMMs Category:Human vs Creature OMM Category:RWBY vs Street Fighter Category:Capcom vs Rooster Teeth Category:Video Game vs Web Show Category:Completed OMMs Category:Hero vs Hero OMMs Category:Protagonist themed OMMs